Change
by Mrz.Batista.4eva
Summary: WWE femslash don't like don't read. RATED T FOR BAD LANGUAGE I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THIS STORY


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IS THIS STORY OR IN ANY OTHER STORY I WRITE

Michelle Mccool and Melina Perez and Maria femslash.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked up at my girlfriend, she has changed but not in a good way. The passion she once had has all turned to aggression. It happened rite after she beat me for the Women's Championship. The only thing that she seems to care about her and the Women's Championship. It hasn't always been that way.

"Michelle(Mccool lol) babe whats bugging you?"I asked caringly.

"Nothing Melina I'm fine" she said.

"You have changed, your not the women I had fell in love with"I said sadly.

"What are you talking about, I haven't changed I'm still the same person" she replied getting upset.

"Babe ever since you beat me for the championship, it seemed like I don't matter at all" I said not looking up.

"I'm sorry you feel like but nothing is more important to me than you, its just all that I have accomplished went to my head." she said getting at eye level with me.

"Sorry" I muttered.

I was about to walk away when she grabbed my wrist and spun me towards her.

"Its ok." she said giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged back.

"Hey Melina?"she asked.

"Yeah"I responded.

"I love you" she said smiling.

"I love you too."

She grabbed my hand and we walked to the gorilla position.

"Good Luck" she said letting go of my hand".

I waited for my music and headed out, I smiled smacking hands with some fans. I waited for Michelle to head out. Her music hit and she walked out, the fans booed but they'll never no what an amazing women she is.  
She entered the ring and we had a staredown, but all I wanted to do was kiss her again. The ref signaled for the bell.

It was a very back and forth match, but when she went for her finisher I reversed it and hit my finisher getting the three count.

As I went for the pin I heard her say," we all change, but I promise to change for the better."

I met her backstage.

"So were ok?" Michelle asked with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know" I said smirking.

She smiled pulling me into a kiss.

********** a couple weeks later**********

I got a championship match against Michelle. She started acting weird again.

"Chelle, babe whats wrong?" I asked.

She didn't look at me, but she continued to walk away.

"Shit, what the fuck is up with her?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Well, I saw her leaving Eve's locker room" I heard someone say.

I looked to see Maria.

"What do you mean you saw her leaving Eve's locker room?" I asked getting pissed off.

"She left her room looking a bit flustered and red in the face" she said looking away.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SHE BETTER NOT BE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE EVE" I screamed, but I just broke down right after.

Maria pulled me into a hug and asked,"do you want me to find out?"

I nodded my head while wiping tears away.

"Ok I'll find out, just go relax in your locker room."she said with a warm smile.

"Thanks Ria" I said while walking away.

I waited in my locker room for about ten minutes, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Maria walked in, I couldn't read her face.

"Melina, I'm sorry to tell you this but they were together and this wasn't the first time" she said with sorrow in her eyes.

"What?"I asked.

I could feel the tears reforming in my eyes.

"She said it started last week when you became the number 1 contender for the belt." She said, pulling me into a hug.

With that Michelle walked in my locker room.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Michelle asked looking mad.

I got up and got face to face with Michelle.

"Why are you here, my name is Melina not Eve." I said

"W.w..wh...what are you talking about?" she asked stuttering.

"Your a really bad liar Michelle, when you start fucking around make sure the bimbo doesn't tell anyone."(no offense to ppl who like Eve, I like her lol)

"Melina, please let me explain."

"So this is how you change, cheat on me." "Thats just fucking great." I said sarcastically.

With that I grabbed Maria and pulled her into a kiss. Michelle looked at me speechless. I could the tears form into her eyes.

"Melina, please it was a mistake."

I pulled away from Maria and said," No we were a mistake."

With that she walked out.

"Sorry Maria, but I had too." I said not looking her in the eyes.

"Its ok." She giggled. "I think this can be a change for the best."

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Did I mention I love change?" I said know happier.

"Same." she said giving me a kiss.

THE END 


End file.
